


Captive Heart

by LilyAu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: All omegas yearns for Yuuri, Alpha!Viktor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, F/F, Forest Spirits, Kinda harem!Yuuri, M/M, Mysterious tribe, Okay the people in the tribe wear loincloth, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Omega queen, The omegas are independent, Tribe leader, Tribe!au, loincloth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAu/pseuds/LilyAu
Summary: “Have you heard the rumor? They say that a tribe of beautiful people lives deep in the Eastern Forest.”Of course Viktor had heard the rumor. Everyone had. Like most people, Viktor was skeptical, but the story of the Eastern Forest tribe is just the excuse he needs to get away from his parents and their constant efforts to force potential mates on him. The problem is, the "story" isn't just a story. The tribe is real, and as beautiful as the rumors say. Their leader is the most beautiful of all, and as soon as Viktor sees him, he knows that his heart isn't his anymore. He was completely captivated.





	1. Treasure in the wood

**Author's Note:**

> I was back from a trip to forest and mountains then this story barged into my mind ^^; I was writing my other fic sunshine on the street on 7th page before I stop and write this instead...oh well...I hope you still enjoyed this. I don't know how long this one would be :''')
> 
> and thank you so much to my loyal beta as always @Assasin8!!! XDD
> 
> my internet connection is very...shitty...It published my work 3 times...time to sleep I think.../sigh

Chapter 1 

“Have you heard the rumor? They say that a tribe of beautiful people lives deep in the Eastern Forest.”

The rumor began in a small village that sat next to the forest. Nothing big, nothing really interesting. The villagers tended to avoid the Eastern Forest because it was often said to be full of wild beasts, poisonous plants, and treacherous roads. 

Most saw the woods as a place where only war victims, escaped slaves, unwanted ones, and restless spirits could live. For that reason, the only ones who entered the forest were beggars and exiled outcasts who wanted nothing but the release of death. The forest began attracting attention when those beggars and outcasts began to come back. 

The first to return from the forest was a young thief who was sent into the forest as a punishment. Everyone was astonished when he reemerged weeks later, raving about the beauty of the omegas that lived there and the way they ran through the woods and lived freely, unbounded by their alphas. 

The thief talked about the way they learned to fight, roamed where they wanted, and even worked jobs that were traditionally done by betas and alphas. 

As time went on, others who went into the forest returned with similar claims. Eventually people ventured into the forest to confirm the rumor, but very few who entered with the intent of finding the tribe ever did, and those who claimed to have found it could never explain how to navigate the forest and find the tribe again.

Rumors of the elusive tribe began in the village next to the forest and spread to the rest of the kingdom through merchants and travellers. Eventually nobles and peasants alike talked about the mysterious Eastern Forest tribe that had become something of an urban legend. 

Most people laughed off the story as nothing more than that–a story. But sometimes people idly wondered what these beautiful people were like, and whether they were in fact real. Some particularly hopeful like the nobles who have sent soldiers to search the forest, and some particularly ambitious (read: greedy) like the merchants who have hired troops to help search for the tribe in the hope of being able to sell some of its people at a high market price. 

However, it was rare for these kinds of people to make it out of the forest. Some said that this was proof that the tribe didn’t exist and that the forest truly was too dangerous for any person to live in. Others swore that the people of the tribe must either be cannibals who lured people in with their beauty or deceitful illusions created by the forest itself. 

Any soldiers who managed to return generally came back empty handed. They would report how some of their comrades got lost, some were killed by animals, and some had been killed in random accidents along the way. However, for some reason, omegas most commonly came back unharmed. Sure some betas and alphas managed to return too, but they were always injured or a little battered. Returning omegas, on the other hand, sometimes cried when they had to leave the woods. Interestingly, a few of them said the same thing: they wanted to stay with the queen. 

Talk about ‘the queen’ consistently piqued people’s attention. The omegas who talked about the queen often also talked about how they weren’t accepted and were banished after they either falling in love with the queen or causing some kind of trouble within the tribe. They cried and wailed about how beautiful the queen was, wanting to own and spend their lives worshipping her, but they knew they could never go back. It broke their hearts, and sometimes these returning omegas wouldn’t be able to stop talking about this queen for weeks. 

Viktor didn’t believe these rumors, not really. And yet, he had spent hours convincing his parents to let him pack his bags and bring his dog and best friend out to search the Eastern Forest for the legendary tribe. It wasn’t because he actually wanted to find the forest tribe, but rather because his parents had been relentlessly trying to force him to find a mate for the past few months. Not a week went by without either his mother or father introducing him to highborn nobles close to his age, and he was running out of excuses.

As a simple crown prince, Viktor had already gotten a taste of what he was expected to be in the future. He’d sat there while his father heard complaints, filed through documents, negotiated trade agreements, organized border protections, and commanded the army. There always seemed to be a class conflict, a rebel attack, a treaty to read, an overly ambitious and disagreeable noble to deal with… Quietly, Viktor wondered if dying in the forest was really such a terrible fate compared to bearing the responsibilities of a Future King.

Viktor knew it was all necessary, but he didn’t look forward to it. He certainly didn’t look forward to spending his life with some person his parents threw at him, and if he could put it off, then he absolutely would.

Now, Viktor had no shortage of people vying for his attention. Occasionally he indulged in a few of those people, but no one ever really caught his attention. Nobles were boring, they simply talked about the same mundane things every day, be it new clothes, new trends, new mansions, vacations, or foods. He then turned to commoners for a break from the dull drone of people he encountered daily, but they usually proved to be on the same level as nobles when it came to conversation and were often far too easily seduced even when he was in disguise. Though to their credit, it wasn’t their fault that they weren’t interesting to Viktor. Nothing really interested him these days, and maybe breaking from his usual environment was just what he needed. 

Hence his decision to explore the Eastern Forest. The King and Queen said that he was a fool for chasing after a rumor, a piece of gossip. They tried to reason that the forest was a dangerous place that played tricks on people’s minds, but Viktor had done a really good job of convincing them that searching for the forest tribe was his dream, and that he couldn’t be dissuaded from at least attempting to search. That was why he now stood before an entrance into the forest with several guards and Chris beside him. Makkachin stood at his feet, panting enthusiastically with her tongue lolling out.

In front of them, there were some men cutting down trees near the clearing that led into the forest. They carried the Leroy family crest and had apparently recently returned from the forest empty handed. 

Personally Viktor thought that cutting down a few trees just so the Leroys could leave the forest with ‘something’ was pretty petty, but he didn’t really care for what they did with their time. Overall, the forest looked pristine, quiet, and welcoming. Not deadly and menacing like he had been told it was. 

As they walked through the trees that marked the edge of the forest, the prince breathed in the fresh, earthen air. No work for several days now. He got permission to leave the castle for several weeks, actually, but he planned to leave the forest earlier than that and roam the kingdom during his temporary window of freedom. As of now, he had plenty of time to explore, hunt, and enjoy the weather with Makkachin.

The scenery made him think that it was worth begging his parents to let him roam this forest for a while. His mind already felt refreshed by the smell of pine filling his lungs. 

“Viktor?” Chris, his cousin and best friend looked at him questionably. He’d apparently been a little spaced out, but the puzzled expressions of the soldiers brought him back to reality, and the crown prince replied quickly with a smile.

“Let’s get going! The faster we move, the faster we’ll be able to find that tribe!”

Chris smirked, striding up to sync his pace with Viktor’s as they began walking deeper into the forest. “Maybe they’ll let you stay with them, and you can avoid the paperwork you hate so much.”

Viktor grinned, shaking his head. “I wish...”

Chris sighed. “Let’s just pray we get back in one piece. I heard the forest can be dangerous.” Chris gave their surroundings an unsure look over as Viktor gave him encouraging smile.

“Let’s just say that we’re adventuring through the dangers of a scary forest for secret treasure. Isn’t that a little more exciting?” Viktor asked happily as Makkachin barked in agreement. 

Honestly, this trip didn’t even have to be exciting. It was already relaxing and different, and that was good enough for Viktor. Chris smiled knowingly at him, completely aware of how Viktor was feeling these days and of the real reason he wanted to come to the Eastern Forest. But what kind of friend would he be if he couldn’t keep up some lighthearted banter with a friend who needed it?

“And here I was thinking we were looking cute omegas… Unless ‘treasure’ is what the kids are calling it these days, because I can get behind that.” Chris winked before walking further up as Viktor rolled his eyes. 

Viktor and his company followed a narrow path in the forest with Makkachin padding along next to his legs and occasionally nudging his hand with her head. As time passed by, they walked deeper and deeper into the forest, and the soldiers surveyed their surroundings for any potential sign of the mysterious tribe that they could find. Whenever someone reported a new finding to him (usually with an eager tint in their voice), Viktor put on a smile and gave the order to follow the clue for as far as it could take them.

When he initially asked to go into the forest, he’d tried to push back against his parents’ demand that he bring a whole band of soldiers with him. After all, the place was known to be dangerous, and Viktor didn’t want to risk more lives than necessary on his personal quest to temporarily escape reality. He’d tried to argue that he and Chris had enough survival knowledge to be fine on their own, but looking around at his travelling party now, he was glad that at least some people seemed to be having fun tracking this tribe. 

When the sun was high in the sky, the group sat down in an open area to have lunch. Viktor bit into his salted meat and occasionally gave pieces to Makkachin, who waited eagerly beside him. He sat with his back against a tall tree, basking in the shade. Chris was excitedly pouring over the plant samples and observations he’d accumulated. It sounded like Chris had found some new species that he was definitely going to spend a long time studying when he got home. 

Viktor’s cousin had an eye for plants, and he often made pastes, potions, and medicines for the people of the capital. In fact, Chris was officially tagging along with Viktor’s company as their ‘medic.’ 

Viktor chewed on his food pensively. How long should they stay in the forest before declaring that they couldn’t find the tribe? He’d been forced to bring at least fifteen soldiers with him, and wasn’t sure how long they’d be able to stand the forest before wanting to leave. 

“Viktor! Let’s cover some more ground before sunset!” Chris waved him over. Viktor quickly stood to join the rest of his soldiers, who had already finished eating and packed up.

He wore a smile for the rest of the day, adventuring and tracking and exploring with his party until the sun went down and they stopped to set up camp.

Makkachin curled up beside him when they went to sleep that night, and Chris slept beside her. The stars shined over the peaceful forest, and the moon watched over them as Viktor’s eyes fell closed. He slept well that night. 

 

…

 

Four days after the start of their journey, Viktor’s group began to feel the toll that travelling was taking on them. Their supplies is thinning, Georgi was looking restless, and the rest of the group had lost most of their initial enthusiasm. Viktor wondered if now was a good time to start leaving the forest. 

The first day had been by far the easiest. For the past three days, they’d dealt with a short rain shower that ruined a portion of their supplies, twisted paths that seemed to shift, persistent bugs, and roots that constantly seemed to be in the perfect place to trip people. Also, other than some bugs and noises in the trees, they hadn’t actually spotted any animals or things they could hunt for food. Emil was now the only one who hadn’t screamed out in frustration at least once. 

Yeah, maybe it was time to start finding an exit. There was more to lose than gain from this trip at this point.

Viktor was on the ground mulling over the thought with his salted jerky lunch in hand. He’d been resting with his group, thinking about their supplies when Makkachin suddenly shot up. He looked over and raised an eyebrow, confused.

“What’s wrong, girl?”

Without acknowledging him, Makkachin barked and bounded off through the bushes so fast that Viktor didn’t even have the time to blink.

“Makkachin!!” Viktor stood quickly to run after his dog, panic and fear painted his heart. What was she doing? She’d never done that before, and this was unknown territory so, who knew what would happen to her if she got lost? 

Somewhere behind him, a couple other members of his party frantically ran after him, but he didn’t notice. 

“Makkachin!” Viktor called his poodle’s name again, dodging bushes and tree branches while searching wildly. The soldiers who had followed him helped look around and call for the dog, but they couldn’t seem to find Makkachin anywhere. 

Viktor panicked. What would he do if he couldn’t find her? He couldn’t just leave her here, but he also couldn’t force his soldiers to stay in the forest with him to look for her. Should he send the others back first? Should he stick around for one more day? Should he leave the forest and come back after stocking up on supplies? But something could happen to Makkachin in the meantime...

Viktor called her name again and again, but still he hadn’t seen any sign of his dog. Eventually Chris, Georgi, and Leo came out to help with the search, but even after circling the area several times, they still couldn’t find her. Viktor was getting restless. If anything happened to Makkachin then he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself for bringing about this trip. The search continued for hours, and soon it was nearing dawn. 

“Viktor, it’s too dangerous to continue searching in the dark. We should head back to the campsite and rest.”

Viktor gritted his teeth, but he knew Chris was right and the thought made him more emotional and wretched by the truth. 

“Take everyone back to the campsite, but I’m going to keep searching. I can’t give up on her!” 

He stubbornly stomped away and continued calling for Makkachin despite the creeping hoarseness in his throat. His alpha hormones were laced with frustration and worry, and everyone knew that Viktor couldn’t be convinced to stop.

“I’ll take everyone back to rest, but at least keep Emil and a couple of soldiers with you to make sure you don’t get lost.”

Viktor nodded and gestured for Emil to come. “I’ll start heading back before the sun sets.”

Chris nodded, and the other soldiers followed as he led the way back to the campsite. With Emil by his side, Viktor continued to walk through the trees and call for Makkachin. But until the time the sun was about to touch the horizon, nothing had changed.

She was no where to be found.

“Makkachin where are you...?” 

Viktor looked around at the trees before him dejectedly. He couldn’t lose his best friend like this. Nevertheless, his body was getting tired, and he knew that he and the soldiers with him couldn’t keep going forever. Exhaustedly, he sank down under a tree as the sun dipped below the horizon. Viktor looked down at his clothes and for the first time noticed how awful they looked.

He then looked up and around the forest. It was quiet. No birds were singing, no cicadas were hissing... The only sound was the wind rustling through the trees. A chill went down his spine, and he couldn’t help feeling like he was being watched.

Viktor stood up to shake off the feeling and looked up at the sky. It was getting dark, and he had to go back soon. He decided it was time to call his group to regroup and return to the campsite. Viktor could only hope Makkachin had found a place to stay tonight. 

As he passed a thick bush on his way to a more open clearing, suddenly he heard a rustling sound.

Viktor looked back quickly, but he didn’t see anything. Rather, he felt something soft land on his foot. He practically jumped out of his skin until he looked down and saw what had landed on him.

It was a dog. A tiny dog with curly brown fur and floppy ears. The little guy looked like a mini Makkachin, especially when it got reoriented and looked up at Viktor with shiny black eyes. Viktor was confused, but he scooped the dog into his arms without a struggle.

‘What a cute little pup,’ he thought to himself. ‘And with such surprisingly clean fur too.’ Viktor rubbed the dog’s belly and got a happy yip in return. How did this dog get here? Poodles certainly weren’t native to the forest, so maybe it got lost? Viktor lifted the dog to check its gender. 

Suddenly his attention was snapped back to reality when he heard another loud rustling sound and a human voice. The voice sounded panicked and afraid, but strangely, Viktor found himself wanting to hear more of it...

And it didn’t take long until he saw the owner of that voice. Viktor’s breath almost stopped when he saw him. A man stepped out from behind a tree, and Viktor was completely caught off guard when they locked eyes. 

Coupled with an enticing scent, the man’s big, warm, chocolate colored eyes has completely captivated him. He had to force himself to look somewhere else, but his eyes ended up wandering down to the skimpy cloth that covered the curve up his hip and stopped mid-thigh. It led to long, lean looking legs that seemed to go on and on. Looking back up, he took note of the man’s chest and arms, which looked incredibly soft and smooth. The scent told Viktor that the man was definitely an omega, but when Viktor’s eyes returned to his face, he took in the man’s expression and posture and saw that this omega radiated authority and power. 

“Yuuri! Don’t wander too far—“

There was a pause after the person who had spoken cut themselves off, and then there was rustling in the trees behind the black haired man. All at once, a dozen people dressed similar attire jumped onto the ground behind the man and stepped in front of him with their arrows notched and their bows drawn. Despite now being held at arrowpoint, Viktor noticed the jewel on the beautiful man’s ear and the thick necklace that circled his neck like a choker. None of the others seemed to be wearing any jewelry. Maybe he is their leader? 

Undeniably, they were all pleasant to look at. Even behind their bows and arrows, these people were clearly beautiful, elegant, and exotic. But none of them could beat the mysterious black haired man in terms of beauty. Viktor could look at him forever without ever wanting to look away.

Suddenly the dog in his arms barked, snapping Viktor out of his day dreaming. The pup started struggling, and Viktor flailed to keep from dropping the wiggling ball of fluff.

“Vicchan!” The black haired man crouched down and opened his arms with a worried look. Immediately Viktor crouched to release the puppy onto the ground. The dog bounced over to the black haired man instantly and jumped into his arms to nestle against his bare chest. 

A jolt of desire and excitement made Viktor’s heart flutter. When was the last time he’d felt like this? Had he ever? Never in Viktor’s life had he ever wanted to be a dog so badly. 

Neither his heart seemed to ever beat this fast before...

Upon realizing what had just gone through his head, Viktor shook the thought away, blushing. What was he thinking? 

The dog licked the man’s face happily, and the man giggled, the joyful sound making Viktor’s heart squeeze. He wanted to be the reason behind that laugh. 

Suddenly Viktor was assaulted by the scent coming from the men and women before him. His eyes widened as he realized they were all omegas. Or at least, the ones standing on the front line with bows were. There was a handful of alphas and betas standing in the back, but they seemed to let the omegas dominate the situation. 

Their scents all took on an irritated tinge as Viktor looked back at the beautiful black haired man who was still indulging his puppy. 

“Watch your eyes, scum! If you try staring again then we might just have to take them out!” Viktor’s attention was drawn back to the loaded bows that the omegas carried, and indeed it looked like they would be happy to take his eyes out with them. For a minute, he didn’t say a word. But then–

“Your highness, what happened—“ 

Emil came through the bushes with the other soldiers who’d stayed to search with Viktor. They reached the clearing and immediately took in Viktor’s situation. Emil and the other four soldiers stepped in front of their prince with their swords drawn.

“Bandits?? Your highness, please stand back and let us–”

“Who are you calling bandits?!” interrupted a blonde haired omega. 

“Isn’t that a better way to describe the brainless pack of alphas stomping through the forest? Just go back to where you came from before we kill you like the rest of the idiots who come here!” As the blonde omega glared at the line of soldiers, the black haired man regarded Viktor cautiously.

Some of the alphas on the front line chuckled and whistled as they noticed the group’s clothing. The mysterious forest tribe was indeed alluringly beautiful. The omegas didn’t take kindly to their reactions, and their hands tensed on their weapons.

Viktor growled at his guards to silence the catcalls, and they immediately stopped, responding to the air of dominance he put out. Not only did Viktor want to avoid looking bad in front of the black haired beauty, but he could also tell that these people were dangerous. The way the omegas growled back in response to Viktor’s show of dominance supported that notion. Calmly, Viktor cleared his throat and stepped up, bowing slightly. 

“I am truly sorry if we disturbed the peace of these woods. We mean you no harm.” 

The blond haired omega stepped up as if he had something to say, but the black haired man held up a hand, and the blond obediently stepped back. 

Viktor was mesmerized by the way those hips swayed when the man moved. The omega began moving his light pink lips, and Viktor didn’t think he was capable of focusing on anything else. 

“Then why are you here? You’ve trespassed into dangerous territory.”

Viktor had to pull himself together and force himself to stop staring at the man’s lips before he could answer.

“T-trespassed? I distinctly recall that the Eastern Forest is well within our kingdom’s borders. It belongs to us.”

The man narrowed his eyes and smirked.

Dear God, Viktor was doomed. With a smirk like that, this man would be the death of him.

“But if you wanted these woods then I could give them to you,” Viktor added without thinking.

The man replied by smilling dangerously, moving closer to the prince. “Oh? But the forest has a will of its own, and it belongs to no man. Who are you to claim ownership?”

Viktor didn’t know how to answer that. Would telling them that he was the crown prince be a bad move? On one hand, it might give him some leverage, but on the other hand, they might just hold him hostage... However, he didn’t get the chance to make the decision. The black haired beauty began speaking again.

“The forest chose us and allowed us to make our home here. It doesn’t matter how important you think you are, you’re trespassing.” The black haired man turned his attention to the omegas before him. “Bring these men to our place. We’ll decide what to do with them tomorrow.”

The omegas nodded obediently and responded in unison. “Yes, my Queen.” 

Queen? Viktor didn’t get a chance to ponder the newfound information before the black haired man stepped back. Viktor held out a hand to stop him. 

“Wait! We don’t have any bad inten—“

An aggressive slap smacked his hand away. 

“Don’t even think about touching our Queen with your filthy hands!” an omega barked angrily. 

The omegas circled Viktor and his men with their bows drawn back tight. The soldiers watched them cautiously, but they were clearly outnumbered. After one omega let an arrow fly, the ensuing battle wasn’t very much of a fight. The omegas fought skillfully, quickly disarmed and disabled the soldiers within minutes. When they were done, the alphas and betas stepped up to help tie the soldiers up. 

The black haired beauty stood over him, but even tied up and kneeling at the man’s feet, Viktor still couldn’t help but feel drawn to him. The man was simply majestic and beautiful and ethereal and just out of reach…

The role of a queen suited him. This man was the mate Viktor needed – 

Viktor shook his head. What was he thinking? He and his soldiers were in danger, and they had to escape, but somehow Viktor wanted nothing more than to take their leader home with him? What was wrong with him?

As the rest of his group was tied up, Viktor’s eyes never left the omega leader. He watched as the ‘queen’ gave the omegas gentle pats on the head and saw how they blushed and purred under the attention. 

At that point, Viktor began hearing heavy footsteps drawing closer at a steady pace. He looked over his shoulder as a another group of omegas from the same tribe led Chris and the rest of Viktor’s company into the clearing. Although Chris and the soldiers were walking with their hands tied behind their backs, Chris seemed a little too content to follow the omega that had been leading them. Viktor had forgotten that, besides plants and his lab, Chris liked beautiful things. The other alpha was probably happy about being caught.

Wasn’t that crazy? Viktor and his soldiers had been caught by a tribe of beautiful people living in the Eastern Forest. They were being taken as prisoners by a tribe that was thought to be mythical. Furthermore, the tribe had a beautiful omega queen who definitely seemed to be more than an ordinary omega. No, Viktor had met plenty of omegas, and he’d never met one as alluring and charismatic as the one before him. 

At that moment, Viktor recalled a passage that he’d read in a dusty old book he’d found about omegas once. It had talked about ‘queen omegas’ who attracted regular omegas and were exceedingly rare. They were also considered incredibly dangerous because their appeal allowed them to manipulate and command other omegas and easily seduce alphas.

Viktor had gotten chills upon hearing that a human being like that could exist. The thought that a special kind of omega could overpower his logic was terrifying, but at that moment, the feeling was addicting.

Now the black haired beauty was now crouching down in front of him, and Viktor took the opportunity to breathe in his beautiful scent.

“My name is Viktor please tell me your name?” He blurted out before he could stop himself.

The man tilted his head and looked down with a furrowed brow at the puppy he was holding in one arm. 

“My name is Yuuri, but my children call me their queen, so you will address me as the same.” 

Viktor’s heart thumped loudly in chest. Children? Was he married? Somehow his heart wouldn’t sit well with that idea.

“Children?” he asked tentatively. Yuuri crouched down to cupped his face, and Viktor was awestruck by their closeness. He wanted to kiss those lips and mark the omega with his scent. 

“All omegas are my children. I protect them from alphas like you.” He smiled sweetly, but it still made Viktor shiver.

“I would never hurt you.” Viktor responded immediately. The queen’s eyes widened, but his smile didn’t falter.

“They always say that, but in the end, they always end up hurting my children.” His grip on Viktor’s face tightened. 

“Alphas are liars. The only ones I can trust are the ones in my guard.” 

Viktor felt a throbbing jealousy towards the guards, but he kept calm and gave a sweet smile of his own.

“You’ve never met me.”

Yuuri smirked, shaking his head. “I’ve met several sweet mouthed alphas just like you, and they’re the worst of them all.”

The queen stood, gesturing for his troops to follow him before Viktor could respond. As Viktor and his company was driven through the forest, Chris came to walk beside him. 

“I know that look, and I know what you’re thinking, but you should keep it in your pants, Sweetheart. We’ve got a bumpy road ahead.”

Viktor sighed. “Trust me, I can see that.”

An omega pushed them forward, and Viktor stumbled a little before picking up the pace. They lit a few torches to light their way through the forest, but Viktor’s eyes never left Yuuri’s back. The fire from the torches cast beautiful shadows over the curves of Yuuri’s body, and Viktor had a hard time focusing on anything else.

But then his eyes dropped, and all rational thought flew from his mind as he got a look at Yuuri’s ass. The cloth he wore molded itself around the round curve, and Viktor had to swallow hard to keep himself from drooling.

He looked up to distract himself and watched as a tan skinned member of the tribe came up to talk to Yuuri. He said something and was graced with a sweet, genuine smile from the queen himself. Viktor wondered what he wouldn’t give to be on the receiving end of that smile.

That was it. He would do whatever it took to win over this omega’s heart. 

He knew it wouldn’t be easy, but he was nothing if not persistent. He would win Yuuri’s affections and convince him to marry him. 

But first he had to convince the omega to not kill him and the rest any of his company, and then he had to find Makkachin. 

He sure have a long way to go, but what could be done when his heart was completely captivated?


	2. A deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm still alive :''') I'm sorry for the long update, I've been so busy these months...I hope I can have a little break but well...my work has been flooding my life lately...but here's chapter 2, I'm squeezing my time to write lately and I hope everything can calm down ; _ ; 
> 
>  
> 
> And as always thank you for my beta who is busy but still make time to beta this chapter @Assasin8 !!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy to read this chapter :') Thank you ^^/

Chapter 2

The wind that blew on his face was cold. Viktor wondered how the tribe could handle the cold wind in such skimpy clothing. As Viktor and his party entered the tribe’s settlement, it was like a veil was lifted. What he once thought was a bunch of trees warped together turned out to be an entrance to a clearing. They stepped onto a stone path, but the omegas tied dark cloths over their eyes and prevented them from seeing much else. The tribe led them through the forest for some time, and Viktor didn't know how much time passed before they finally stopped and the blindfolds were removed. 

Surprisingly, the tribe’s village looked civilized and clean. It had a scattering of small houses and held a big fireplace in the center of it. Viktor was in awe, especially when he looked around and saw village omegas working and carrying around heavy logs. They looked healthy and strong, and their faces were happy and fresh. 

Furthermore, everyone here, including the few alphas and betas, were stunningly beautiful. Viktor’s group was appreciative as they passed by. 

It was only autumn now, but Viktor wondered how they would survive the winter. Maybe the forest really protected them like the queen said. He wondered how that worked... 

The omegas moved swiftly and put them them all in cages, with three people to a cage. Viktor, with Chris and Georgi, watched as the tribe rummaged through their belongings and confiscated any weapons they had. 

As the evening stretched on, they soon found that they were to spend the night in the wooden prisons they'd been placed in. Surprisingly, the tribe people were nice enough to give them the warm clothes and blankets that they'd found in the bags they'd searched through. 

Despite that comfort, Viktor still couldn't help but feel a little restless. He secretly wished that he could see the queen omega again, but he was nowhere to be found when Viktor surveyed the omegas keeping watch over them. 

With a sigh, Viktor made himself as comfortable as he could on the wooden cage floor. He pulled up his blanket and resigned himself to waiting for the sun to rise. 

 

...

“Hey, what will happen to us?” he heard Georgi ask an omega guard when they came to feed the prisoners a breakfast of fruits and vegetables through the cage bars. Viktor expected him to be ignored, but he was quite surprised when the rather tiny omega answered.

“That depends on our queen, but you'll have to wait for your fate to be decided. Right now he has an audience with the forest.”

Viktor cocked his eyebrows, blurting out the question without thinking, “An audience?”

The omega turned to look out towards the forest and smiled without looking at Viktor. “The forest is alive, and she loves our queen. Who wouldn’t? And the ritual he does when he speaks to the forest... I wish I could see it now instead of watching over a bunch of alphas like this...” The omega’s face looked dreamy, and Viktor could see he was blushing. “But the queen trusted me to guard you, and I won’t let him down.”

Evidently, all the omegas that Viktor had seen so far were really intent on not letting their queen down. Indeed, there seemed to be something about the queen omega that enticed regular omegas. It seemed to affect betas and alphas to a degree too, but none of the alphas in his group seemed as attracted to that queen as Viktor himself was. They seemed to hold their self back. Did that mean that the tribe’s omegas would be his rivals if he decided to pursue Yuuri? 

Viktor’s train of thought was interrupted when he heard cheers from somewhere in the distance. The air was suddenly charged with excitement, and the omega guards turned in the same direction to the woods. 

“It’s starting. I really wish I could see it...” The omega’s face looked sad but proud. These people really cherished their queen, and Viktor wondered what kind of ritual was happening now. Did it include a sacrifice or something? Knives? Animal blood? They might have a different definition of “beautiful”… After all, they were a tribe living in an apparently magic forest. 

Were Viktor and his group even safe? Was there any guarantee that these people wouldn't eat them? He wasn't sure he minded being eaten by Yuuri though. Then they could truly be one…

Ok, that was a messed up thought. Viktor shook his head to get it out of his mind. His infatuation towards the omega is deeper than he thought.

After a while, another omega guard came from the direction the cheering had come from. He too had a blush on his cheeks, and he approached the guard that had been standing by their cage. 

“Our queen was as lovely as ever… I swear he makes music with his body. He moves so gracefully…”

“He makes the ritual look so beautiful...” The other guard spoke wistfully, but he kept his head straight and stood proudly at his spot. 

“Moves…?” Viktor simply voiced the question, and suddenly both omegas were glaring at him.

“You! You're the one who dared to stare at our queen! Do you think we don't see the dirty way you look at him?!” he accused Viktor with angry tone. 

Viktor felt the stares of not only the surrounding omega guards, but also his peers. He scratched his neck nervously. “Ah… is it that obvious?” he chuckled lightly, a little embarrassed. “I just— I can’t help it, your queen is just so beautiful and—”

One of the omegas huffed in irritation. “Well he doesn't need any alphas when he already has us.”

The other one added, “I mean, our queen doesn’t even like alphas, so you don’t even stand a chance.”

One of the alphas from Viktor’s group suddenly growled. “Watch your mouth, omegas. You don’t know who you’re talking to.”

The omega emitted a dangerous scent, but Viktor’s subordinate didn’t back down. Viktor sighed before trying to placate the alpha down with a warning growl.

“Alex, calm down.” 

Viktor turned to the omegas with an apologetic face. “Look, I’m sorry. Please forgive my people, we didn’t mean to—“

Suddenly there was a loud cheer and the sound of murmuring. Both omega guards looked back at the forest.

“It’s finished,” one of them said quietly. The other one waved his hand at his friend. “Looks like it’s time for me to go back.”

The brunette omega waved back and smiled as his friend retreated. 

Georgi huffed. “If it’s over, then will we get to hear what will happen to us–“

Suddenly the murmuring got louder and closer. Everyone stopped to listen, but soon enough, The prisoners and the guards were hit by a number of omega scents. One particularly heavenly scent stood out amongst the rest, and it was one that Viktor recognized immediately. 

Not too long after, a figure emerged from the trees, followed by a bunch of omegas and one tanned beta who walked by his side. 

The queen’s face was disturbed. His brows were furrowed in confusion as he looked upon the alphas and betas in cages. His eyes landed on Viktor immediately, and Viktor felt his heart speed up. He wore elaborate clothes that still showed most of his skin and were accentuated with small jewels and natural beads. He looked beautiful, as always. His hair softly framed his beautiful face, and his skin practically glowed, a small layer of sweat making him look more erotic than he already was. 

Viktor was at a loss for words when the queen stepped in front of his cage. The small beads on his clothes made noises as he abruptly halted to look up at Viktor. The queen’s face showed confusion and worry as he opened his pinkish lips before nervously closing them.

“When you said the forest belonged to you… What did you mean?”

Viktor didn’t expect those to be the queen’s first words to him. Why did the omega look so on edge? He could smell the queen’s anxiety and worry. What happened during his ritual in the forest?

“Um, well, technically and legally, my family owns the land—“

Yuuri looked at him seriously, and it made the omegas anxious as well. They looked confused. Maybe this was the first time they’d seen their queen act like this. Viktor wondered what in the world was happening right now. 

“Who are you?” 

Through the bars, Viktor could see the omega’s clenched fists just barely trembling, and he felt the sudden urge to comfort the omega and protect him with everything he had. 

Viktor looked around at his people. Some of them nodded, and some of them shook their heads. Chris looked at him and nodded, but he also winked flirtatiously and made Viktor blush.

Viktor cleared his throat in an attempt to sound stately for the omega queen. “Do you know the Kingdom of Silena?”

Yuuri frowned but slowly nodded. His demeanor seemed fragile, and Viktor wondered about the history of the tribe and their queen. The omega seemed to know more about the outside world than Viktor thought. 

Not to mention, he doubted that the tribe originally emerged from the forest itself. He wanted to know where these people came from and why most of them were omegas. 

Viktor stepped closer to the bars, looking directly into the queen’s eyes. “You may not believe me… But I’m Silena’s crown prince.”

At that moment, Yuuri froze. There was a pregnant silence for a while, no one said anything until one of Viktor’s soldiers added, “He’s the sole heir to the throne. We’ll protect him with our lives.”

Yuuri’s face fell into his hand. He kept his head down for a moment, but when he looked back up, he faced Viktor with an intense gaze. 

“I knew it… Even after all this time, I can’t escape it...” he murmured softly before his people. Despite his grudging tone, he looked noble and regal, knocking the air out of Viktor’s lungs. “Come with me.” 

Without further questioning, the omegas moved to open the cage, but not before pointing their weapons at the other two occupants to ensure they didn’t make a run for it. Cautiously, Viktor stepped out.

“What do you intend to do with him?” Viktor was barely out of the cage before Georgi spoke. “Your Highness, please allow one of us to come with you. We don’t know what these people might do...” He spoke carefully, wary of the arrows pointed at him. One of Viktor’s men from another cage suddenly banged on the bars, and soon all the prisoners were protesting loudly. Viktor could smell their concern and determination in the air and was grateful for their loyalty.

Yuuri moved in front of Viktor, but was close enough that Viktor could feel his body heat. Viktor felt the urge to engulf the omega in his arms right then, but he fought his first instinct, as that would probably not garner very much sympathy from the weapon-wielding omegas. 

“You have my word that we don’t intend to harm you. Minako simply asked that I bring you along to speak with her, but if you truly need further assurance, you’re welcome to bring one of your soldiers with you.”

A spike of jealousy suddenly permeated the alpha prince’s scent, and it made Yuuri raise an eyebrow.

“Who’s Minako?” he managed to ask. The change made Viktor’s soldiers tense, but the omega queen simply sighed and turned to face him with a playful smirk.

“You’ll see. She’s amazing.”

He saw the spark in Yuuri’s eyes when he talked about Minako. He wanted to know who she was. Someone important? A lover? Biting his lip to quell his jealousy, Viktor watched as Yuuri took a step away, leaving Viktor to calm his anger and follow. With a steady exhale, he looked at Chris, who patted Georgi on the back before holding up his hands and cautiously leaving the cage.

Together, the two alphas followed the queen omega, and the other omegas dispersed to either follow their leader or tend to other matters in the villages. 

The tanned beta from before walked next to Yuuri, suddenly turned and shot a playful smirk at Viktor before whispering something that made the queen blush. Yuuri shushed him, and Viktor wondered what their relationship was. They seemed very close…

Viktor shook his head. He couldn't blatantly fill the air with jealousy again. He still had some pride after all. 

Chris bumped his shoulder and smirked. Viktor could have gone without his teasing at the moment.

“Shut up, Chris.”

The blonde man laughed, “I didn’t even say anything.”

“Quiet, alphas!” a spear wielding omega hissed the instruction, and neither Chris or Viktor wanted to be impaled, so they immediately went quiet and followed the queen obediently. 

At the very least, Viktor had a nice view of Yuuri’s beautiful back. He could probably write sonnets about the slopes of his back and the curve of his hips for days. He wanted to bury his face in that wide expanse of skin, licking, kissing, biting. He wanted to squeeze those hips and mark them with his hands... 

Viktor had to gulp down the extra saliva his mouth suddenly produced. His face felt hot, and certain lower parts had started to stir. He really didn’t need that right now... 

Suddenly the group stopped, and Viktor almost walked into Yuuri, which he almost regretted not running into him “accidentally,” but he did at least get to breathe in Yuuri’s scent for a little bit before standing upright again. 

When Viktor looked around, he saw that he was in a clearing. People began to spread out into a semicircle around the edge of the clearing, though their eyes were fixated on their leader, who remained in the center. Viktor wanted to know what was going on, but then he looked to find the queen’s eyes on him, and suddenly he was entranced. His mind went completely blank when Yuuri began to move. 

There was no music, no instruments, no singing. There was only the sound of the rustling wind, the natural beads, and the jewelry on the queen’s clothes to accompany Yuuri’s steps, but Viktor was completely enraptured. It was like he could hear music in every sway, every turn. Soon the forest itself seemed to join in, the rustling became more insistent, and the sound of grass filled the place bit by bit. Flowers scattered from the nearby trees, and the wind swirled them around as Yuuri danced. Viktor was captivated. His eyes couldn’t seem to focus on anything but the beautiful omega. 

‘I wouldn’t mind being the father of all omegas in the tribe if I could have him...’

Chris smiled as though he could hear Viktor’s thoughts. His attention was also captured by the dancing omega. “If you weren’t already so invested, then I’d be thinking the same,” he whispered with a quiet chuckle. “If there was another omega like him then I’d call dibs in a heartbeat.”

Viktor smiled sourly at that. There was only one Yuuri. And Viktor is not sharing.

“Hey, doesn’t it look like someone’s dancing with the queen?” Chris pointed to where Yuuri twirled gracefully before taking a step backwards and arching his back. When Viktor squinted, it almost did seem like the wind was flickering in and out of a silhouette.

“You’re not imagining things, alpha.” The tanned beta from earlier was now stepping closer without tearing away his gaze from his queen. Both Viktor and Chris turned to the beta with questioning looks.

“That’s the forest’s mother spirit. The one who protects us all. Only Yuuri can call her.”

Now that Viktor and Chris were looking for it, they could see the leaves rustling around in what resembled the figure of a woman dancing with Yuuri. The forest was really alive… and this dancing ritual called her. Viktor never seen anything so magical.

“She’s the one who taught our queen to dance. He found her before any of us could see her. Since then, Yuuri’s always danced for her in return for her protection. Only a queen omega can do something like this.”

Viktor was speechless. Yuuri really was special. One of a kind. “Can't he be the mother of my children?”

Chris and the tan skinned beta looked at him, and with a blush, he realized he'd spoken out loud. The beta laughed quietly. 

“That's not an easy goal to shoot for,” he said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. “Our queen can be... a bit stubborn. Though I'll say that you've caught his interest more than any other alpha before.”

Viktor’s heart soared upon hearing that. Did this mean that he had a chance? 

“I’m Phichit, by the way. Yuuri’s right hand man and best friend. Nice to meet you, crown prince of Silena.”

He seemed nice, but the hand that shook Viktor’s was firm and bordering on threatening. 

Viktor shook that feeling off and smiled to the beta. “Viktor Nikiforov. And this is my cousin, Grand duke Christophe Giacometti.” Viktor replied quickly to look back at Yuuri’s dancing.

“Viktor??” Phichit said incredulously. “Pft..” he smiled to himself. Viktor pulled himself off from the rather rude attitude coming from the beta because when Viktor looked back at Yuuri, he didn't seem too inclined to look away anytime soon. 

The dancing silhouette had begun to glow green, and Yuuri’s dancing quickened in the center of a small whirlwind. The air began to smell like flowers, and it mixed with Yuuri’s scent.

Suddenly, Viktor was frozen as Yuuri looked right at him. Viktor wasn't sure what to think as the queen omega began moving closer and closer to where Viktor was standing. The world seemed to spin as the omega grabbed his hand and pulled him to the center of the clearing. After recovering from almost falling on his face, Viktor looked up to see the figure of a woman made of leaves now turning into a human woman with long brown hair and a beautiful face. 

Viktor stared in awe. With her crown of vines and flowers, she looked ethereal. She smiled at him, opening her mouth slowly, but no sound came out. 

“Viktor Nikiforov. Welcome to my forest.” The alpha’s eyes widened in surprise when he heard the voice in his mind. He looked back and forth before refocusing on the woman before him. 

“This is Minako, the eastern forest’s mother spirit,” Yuuri explained. “Right now, my people can hear her as well.”

“Wow. I’ve never experienced something like this… It’s magical.” 

Nodding, Yuuri stepped in front of Viktor and faced Minako. 

“Minako, why did you decide to allow these people to find us instead of washing them away in the river or letting the animals eat them like usual? You called this alpha ‘important,’ but why?” 

Viktor paled a little. Letting the river wash people away? Letting animals eat people? The woman standing before him was dangerous, even if she didn’t look like it. Furthermore, Yuuri’s words hurt a little. Did the omega really hate alphas so much that he’d rather have them washed away into the river or eaten by animals? 

Minako smiled at them. “How long have you been here?” she asked, and Yuuri stiffened. 

“Your late mother asked me to protect you, but I think it might be time for you to face the world again.” 

Yuuri’s eyes widened, making Minako sighed and touched his cheek gently. 

“I’ll still protect you. After all, your mother was my friend, and I’ve loved watching you grow up. But you can’t hide in this forest forever, and that’s why I’ve brought this alpha here. He’ll be the bridge to let you step back into the outside world.”

Before Yuuri could respond, Minako turned to Viktor. “I’ve my eyes on your behavior since you entered the forest. Your actions are what led you here.” Viktor gave her a confused look. 

“You respected the forest as you travelled through it, and you weren’t searching for this tribe for harmful or greedy reasons.” She then turned to Yuuri. With an unreadable look in her eye, she continued, “However, now that I’ve allowed you here, I need to know your intentions towards the tribe here. And towards Yuuri.”

The silver haired alpha suddenly felt his cheeks heat up. Intentions? Well, he hoped to charm Yuuri into coming back to the castle with him. Maybe ask him to be his queen. He can’t helped but blushed, and that reaction made Minako smirked. 

But although he hoped to do those things, he wouldn’t try if they genuinely displeased the queen omega. Viktor didn’t intend to do anything that might make Yuuri upset or scared.

“I intend to protect Yuuri. I intend to do whatever I can to make him happy, and I’ll do anything within my power to do it.” Off to the side, Yuuri was blushing at the declaration, and the surrounding omegas were speechless at the alpha’s boldness.

Minako crossed her arms. “You know, Viktor, some of my trees at a forest entrance have been cut down by spiteful nobles. What do you make of this?”

Viktor replied, “Outside the forest, I know that there are a number of people hoping to track this tribe down and take advantage of it. But on my honor as Silena’s crown prince, I swear to keep Yuuri and anyone who calls him their queen safe from those who wish to harm them.”

Minako looked from Viktor to Yuuri, who frowned and looked like he had something to say. When she looked back to Viktor, she saw resolve and determination in his eyes, and she internally sighed. She wanted Yuuri to be strong enough to live outside the forest again. She knew how Yuuri distrusted alphas, but she could see that Viktor was sincere, and that Yuuri would truly be safe with him. The problem would be convincing Yuuri of this, and sure enough, he protested.

“Minako, there’s almost fifty of us…. We can’t trust these people! Here, we’re safe. I can’t let anything happen to them again!”

His eyes looked like they were on the verge of tears, and Viktor could see that he was trembling. He felt the urge to take him into his arms and rub his back until he was calm again, but he restrained himself. From the looks of it, the other omegas had felt the same.

“Yuuri… I know it sounds scary, but I can’t protect you as well as you can protect yourself. One day someone could burn down the forest or cut down all the trees… But if you go out there and learn about the world beyond these woods, then both man and nature would have to fight to bring you down.”

Yuuri stepped back slowly, head shaking.“...But I want to stay here, with you.”

Minako smiled sadly. “You can visit me whenever you want. But it’s time for you to spread your wings. And while I’m not there, you’ll have Viktor. I can see that he’ll stand by you and protect you no matter what.”

His expression turned dark. “He’s an alpha… a stranger. If my own family can hurt us without batting an eye, how can we be expected to trust him?!”

“Yuuri…” Viktor tried to touch him to calm him down, but Yuuri slapped his hand away.

Yuuri quickly turned his back and ran through the worried crowd. Phichit quickly followed him, but stopped when Yuuri told him to leave him alone.

Minako sighed with sad eyes. She paused for a moment before she began to glow. “He forgot to finish the ritual... I’ll talk to him later.”

She raised her hand up before calling on a small rustle of wind.

“Ah! Before I forget, you must be missing this one.” Viktor looked at her with confusion until a mass of brown fur appeared beside her almost disappearing figure.

Viktor smiled widely before catching the brown poodle in a big hug. The dog woofed excitedly, licking his face and making him giggle. 

“Makkachin! Oh baby girl, where have you been?!” Viktor almost burst into tears when he finally had his poodle back.

The woman smiled gently, “She’s lovely. You can use her to convince Yuuri to talk to you. He’s weak to animals.”

The alpha blinked. Was Minako cheering for him? He doubted the forest spirit was in the dark about his feelings towards Yuuri… Could Viktor dare to hope it would work out?

Minako looked at him with a kind smile. “Good luck. I hope you’ll be able to gain his trust. But...” Her eyes suddenly turned sharp, smile turned into a cold one. “Hurt him and I’ll kill you.”

Instead of shuddering like she expected him to, Viktor gave her confident look. “I won’t. I’ll protect him with all my power.” 

Her demeanor softened for a while and she giggled. “Thank you, Viktor.” With that, her voice and silhouette disappeared into the air. There was a moment of silence, and then Chris spoke.

“So, what now, Viktor?”

Chris stepped up to him and patted Makkachin’s back. The omegas dispersed with confused looks, and Viktor looked up to see Phichit standing nearby, looking off into the direction Yuuri disappeared to.

“I’m going to find Yuuri and talk to him.” Resolutely, Viktor walked over to Phichit to ask where Yuuri might be.

“I’ll be waiting here then...” Chris rubbed his forehead. Viktor and his impulses. 

He resigned himself to being bored out of his mind for an indefinite period of time, but then a pretty omega who’d stayed back to act as his guard caught his eye.

“Hello there~ Would you care to chat for a bit?”

 

...

The road to Yuuri’s cottage was quiet, but Makkachin faithfully trailed behind him. Phichit had given him directions to Yuuri’s home, but he’d also warned Viktor that an angry Yuuri was a dangerous Yuuri.

Despite the directions, Viktor probably wouldn’t have found the place if it hadn’t been for Makkachin’s barking. She led him to in an isolated, unassuming part of the woods, where Viktor spotted a small cottage. The place had ivy climbing the walls, a small porch that led to a wooden door, and a little garden that Viktor could only guess was being tended to by Yuuri. Overall, the place looked warm and welcoming, and somehow it suited Yuuri perfectly, but it was surprisingly modest. Viktor had figured Yuuri would live in a big, beautiful cottage near the center of his village. He wondered if there was a reason he lived on the outskirts of his settlement.

Viktor took a breath to gather some courage before he finally managed to knock. “Yuuri? Can I talk to you a little?”

He heard some rustling from inside before a small voice answered.

“I don’t want to talk to anyone! Go away!”

Viktor wasn’t quite sure what to do, but he refused to give up. “I don’t know what it is you have against alphas, and I know that you’re a little wary of strangers, but I mean it when I say I want to protect you.”

He waited, but there are no response from inside. Instead, he heard a scratching against the door, and suddenly Makkachin was excited. She barked, and a smaller bark from inside answered. 

He’d forgotten that Yuuri had a toy poodle. 

“Vicchan?” Viktor heard Yuuri’s voice from right behind the door. 

“Yuuri, can we please talk? It won’t be long, I promise. Besides…” He crouched down and patted Makkachin. “My poodle seems to want to meet yours.”

There was a pause, and the scratching behind the door stopped.

“... You brought your poodle?” Yuuri’s cautious but curious voice asked.

Viktor saw this as a chance. “I was actually looking for her when your tribe found me, but Minako just brought her back.” 

Yuuri didn't answer for a moment. Viktor was afraid he'd closed himself off again. 

But then there was a rustling sound, and then a click. The door creaked open, and Yuuri stood warily in the doorway. 

Makkachin jumped up to Yuuri and sniffed the brown poodle in his arms. The smaller poodle responded with an excited yip, and Yuuri crouched down to set his dog in front of Viktor’s.

“Makkachin… was it?”

Viktor’s smile widened. “Yes! She’s quite old, but still pretty healthy. How do you know her name?”

Yuuri smiled bitterly and began to pat Makkachin gently. “You and your poodle are more famous than you think…” 

That caught Viktor’s attention. Where had Yuuri heard about him from? There’s no way he'd heard about him as a member of a tribe hidden in the woods… right? 

Yuuri looked at him coldly before turning his head towards the two poodles playing together on the porch. He avoided the alpha’s gaze. 

“You have questions, don't you?” Yuuri stood before brushing some imaginary dust off his thighs. With a sigh, he turned to go back into his house and waved Viktor in. 

Viktor followed him immediately, and didn't hesitate to look around once he was inside. Even on the inside, the house was modest, but clean and neat. There were plants in little pots in front of the windows, slightly worn furniture in the main living area, and Viktor sincerely hoped that the way he inhaled the lovely scent of Yuuri that saturated the air went unnoticed. 

Yuuri was sitting on a couch in a living room area, waiting for Viktor to sit in the chair across from him. Vicchan had also followed Yuuri into the house, but he stopped to add pinecones to a pinecone pile in the corner of the room before settling at Yuuri’s feet. 

“There’s a reason why I chose to live here,” Yuuri began as Makkachin came to sit beside him. An angelic smile crossed his face and that didn’t go unnoticed by the alpha. Yuuri looked at the bigger poodle, and he began to pet her absentmindedly as some memory seemed to come over him, and his eyes grew distant and sad. 

“Do you know the Kingdom of Illia?”

Viktor nodded. “Yes. My parents were friends with the former King. We haven't talked since their assassination—“ Viktor stopped when he heard Yuuri’s breath hitch. He stayed quiet as Yuuri spoke again. 

“I was the Crown Prince of Illia, before my uncle killed my parents and took the throne for himself fifteen years ago.”

Viktor’s eyes widened. Did he really hear that just now? This lovely person was involved in the bloody incident in Illia? He hadn't expected Yuuri to be royalty outside of the forest, but it did suit him after the fact was out. 

And he doesn’t know that the former crown prince of Illia is an omega. Not to mention a gorgeous one.

Yuuri clenched both of his hands, Viktor could see they're a bit trembling, but he kept quiet and waited for the omega to continue. “I should be dead, but my mother warned her maids and several guards to run away with me that night. It was thanks to them I survived… although some of them died on the way to protect us. And I was lucky that I could see Minako. My mother could too. It was her who asked Minako to look after me.” Yuuri looked Viktor in the eye with a slight, nostalgic smile. “I’d heard about you from my parents. The crown prince of Silena who asked for a poodle of all things for his birthday. I’ve never seen you before though.”

Viktor smiled. So that was why Yuuri was familiar with the world outside. “So the people in the tribe… They’re your mother’s guards and maids?”

Yuuri smiled bitterly. “Mostly. The alphas were the guards who served my mother, she chose them herself. My mother has always loved beautiful things. Most of the omegas were my mother’s maids, but some are kids that were born here or young omegas that wandered in.” Viktor saw a proud smile tug at Yuuri’s lips, and he couldn’t help but think the look was adorable on the queen. “Betas and alphas have wandered in too, but Minako brings the omegas to me, and then they can choose if they want to stay.”

“You let them stay?”

Yuuri nodded, “Yes… I let them stay if they can follow one rule.”

The alpha’s eyes widened. “Rule?”

“They’re not allowed to fall in love with me. But there are some of them who have ended up causing problems, and I had to let them go, as much as it pained me.”

It was like something sharp stabbed Viktor’s heart. “That’s… a very strict rule…”

Yuuri smiled. “I can see why you would say that.” The omega’s eyes now looked dangerous as he regarded the alpha. Viktor gulped. It was scary how sexy Yuuri was right now...

“I don’t believe you’ll protect us in Silena without any hidden motives.”

… Technically he wasn’t wrong, but was Viktor being that obvious? Yuuri stood up and moved closer to where Viktor was sitting. The Silena Prince was frozen on his seat.

“W-what do you mean, Yuuri?” Viktor had to fight the urge to shift awkwardly. The way Yuuri swayed his hips made Viktor feel like he was slowly losing his mind.

Yuuri smirked. “You’re interested in me. Am I right?” The omega was now standing directly in front of Viktor, who was gaping at those words. His face was red, and he was at a loss for words. 

“So, how about we make a deal?”

Yuuri bent over Viktor, closing the distance between their faces bit by bit. Viktor was overwhelmed by Yuuri’s sudden warmth and enticing scent.

“D-deal?” Yuuri stopped moving in about a centimeter from Viktor face. Slowly Yuuri climbed into his lap, teasingly grinding his hips down on the alpha’s thigh. A small groan escaped Viktor’s throat. He had to hold back. He came here to talk, not to get seduced.

The omega trailed a finger from Viktor’s chest down to his abs with a sultry smile. When he spoke, he did it in a low, teasing tone. “You can mark me. I’ll be your omega and belong to you completely.” Yuuri took Viktor’s hands and put them on his hips. The skin there was warm, and Viktor’s hands fit like they belonged there.

“But on one condition.” Viktor couldn’t look anywhere but at Yuuri now, his hands unconsciously squeezing the omega’s hips. He gulped nervously.

“You can have my body if you promise to protect my people and help me take the throne of Illia from my uncle.”

Viktor’s heart skipped a beat,and he needed a second to form coherent words. “... You would do that for the throne?”

Despite his attempts to calm his steadily growing erection, Yuuri chuckled at the feeling of something hardening beneath him. “I don’t have any interest in Illia’s throne. I just don’t want that bastard to sit on it with my parents’ corpses at his feet.” 

Viktor was silent, and it put the omega on edge. “So, what do you say, Viktor? You can have me and Illia if you protect my people and help me kill that alpha. What do you say?”

Viktor had to calm himself down before answering. Making decision with his downstairs brain would not end well. Especially with Yuuri. 

While Viktor considered his options, Yuuri slowly felt his confidence waning. He wanted to back out, but Viktor’s hands were still on his hips and squeezing almost painfully. Suddenly one of his hands grabbed Yuuri’s wrist and brought his knuckles to Viktor’s lips. Yuuri watched with wide eyes as Viktor kissed his hand gently, almost making him blush.

“Yuuri…I’d protect you even if you didn’t give me anything.” Viktor looked at him with conviction. 

“I’ll help you and protect your people, but you need to treasure yourself more. Instead of doing it in exchange for your body...” Viktor shut his eyes, feeling the warmth and breathing in Yuuri’s scent. “... I’d like a chance to court you.”

Yuuri was now trembling against him, and he pulled his hand back with trepidation in his eyes but a blush on his cheeks, quickly facing away from Viktor's eyes. “Sweet mouthed alphas are the worst.” Viktor didn’t think Yuuri sounded very convincing, especially when he unconsciously leaned into Viktor after he did that. 

The Silenan prince that Yuuri’s parents had told him about was odd, Yuuri decided. He was handsome, famous, capable, and the owner of a lovely poodle. Young Yuuri idolized him so much that he’d gotten a poodle just like him. 

But despite his oddities, Viktor was starting to worm his way under his skin. Yuuri didn’t want to believe his sweet words, but Viktor looked dead serious when he spoke… He'd give Viktor a chance though, if nothing more. 

“In that case, we have a deal.”

Viktor smiled sweetly to Yuuri and nodded. “I won’t disappoint you.” He brought Yuuri’s hand up to his cheek and nuzzled it lovingly. “As much as I want something to happen between us, I’ll wait.” Viktor suddenly released his wrist and pulled Yuuri’s chin close to his face.

“Because I’ll make you fall for me. Prepare yourself.”

Yuuri was speechless. This alpha was dangerous, and he shouldn’t play with fire. But Viktor was sparking his curiosity. 

Yuuri grinded his ass against Viktor’s bulge, and Yuuri smiled victoriously when the alpha groaned in desperate voice.

The omega smirked. “Oh, I’m prepared. The real question is: are you?” Before Viktor could respond, he feel something warm peck his cheek, and then Yuuri was gone. 

Did Yuuri just...? His mouth gaped at the queen who was now making his way to the door with the poodles. He turned back to look at Viktor and gave him genuine smile.

“A kiss for our protection, to assure you won’t neglect my people. They’re my children.”

Viktor looked at him in awe. “Then I’ll protect them like a father.” A smile bloomed on Viktor’s face when he saw the red blush started to form in Yuuri’s cheeks. “My heart is yours. I’ll do anything for you.”

Yuuri smiled teasingly. “Tone down that sweet talk, alpha. I’m leaving.” Blush still present on his face, Viktor chuckled happily.

“And I’ll follow you wherever you go.” Viktor stood up from the couch, preparing to follow the omega outside.

“We’ll just have to see about that.” Yuuri opened the front door quietly without turning his back, but Viktor could still hear the smile in his voice.

“With pleasure, my queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll put any updates about fics or something at my twitter instead of my tumblr but I don't know how that would go since I rarely go there ^^; my twitter: @Lilyaufic
> 
> More explanation and info in next chapter, I'm working on that ; v ;
> 
> I'll fix this fic later since I have to go to work tomorrow. Thank you for reading ^^


End file.
